A Champloo Twist
by lildictator
Summary: Fuu is dragged out to the club with her friend, but somethings don't always go as they're planned. Some for the better and some for the wrost. But that's why life always has a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

A Champloo Twist A Champloo Twist 

Chapter One

**I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO!!!**

_Thinking_

Talking

It was a beautiful day, the world was already awake and starting the day. Well most of the world was awake. Off elsewhere a young girl of 19 years of age, with hair of hazel, was trying to ignore the annoying sound that was waking her.

**WOOF!!…WOOF!!!…WOOF!!!**

"Alright! Momo I'm awake", Fuu said. She patted the rottweiler puppy's head, her personal alarm clock. She glanced at her silver wristwatch that her parents gave her for birthday last year. " Oh my God! I'm gonna be late for class." With that said she rushed to take a shower and to get dressed in 10 minutes. She had decided to wear a pair of jeans, a black camisole, and a blue button down shirt along with a pair of gym shoes to match. She grabbed a bagel and a bottle of water on her way out of the dorm and on her way to Yuri's dorm.

By the time Fuu had gotten to Yuri's dorm, she was already waiting on Fuu outside of her own dorm. " Jeeze Fuu, what took you. I swear one of these days we'll be late because of you," she lectured her. Yuri was about the same age as Fuu, with dark brown hair. They had been friends since childhood. People would always assume that Fuu and Yuri were both sisters, since they were always together. Their fathers were good friend and also lawyers at the same law firm. Their parents would usually come and visit them together on surprise visits.

" Ya, well that won't be today so let's get going already!" Fuu shouted as she ran down the hall towards the elevators.

One minute before class began 

"Yes, we just made it", Fuu said just as the bell rang. " Well we could be here sooner if you hadn't of been so damn late." Yuri grumbled angrily under her breath. " Shut up Yuri, at least we made it on time", Fuu whispered back.

"Alright class let us begin our lesson," Mrs.Tashio announced.

Five hours later 

"Dorm sweet ,sweet dorm" Fuu said as she jumped onto her couch with a sigh. "You said it," Yuri agreed. " I'm so happy that its Friday and we have a four day weekend too, man this so great. Fuu!! We have to do something tonight!!! I know let's go to a club!!" Yuri was wearing grin as big as Texas across her face. " Oh no, not again remember what happened last time we went clubbing," Fuu had a very defiant look on her face.

"Hey last wasn't any of my fault! That Francisco Xavier guy had it coming to him, he wouldn't take no for answer. Plus who cares that I punched the and gave him a black eye." She announced proudly with a smirk across her features.

" Ya, but when he go his goons on us I had to call my big brother, Jin.To come and save us. Do you have any idea how long of a lecture I got from my parents and Jin!" Fuu yelled back. Don't get her wrong Fuu loved her brother she just hated that was so over protective of her, and whenever something happened he would inform her father. Jin followed into his father's footsteps and became lawyer, so far he had never lost a case.

"Come on Fuu, this time I promise I won't get into any trouble", She pleaded with her friend to reconsider. " No way, I'm staying here and that's final", Fuu replied. "Awww come on Fuu please, for me", Yuri used her signature puppy dog eyes. It was Fuu's weakness against saying no to her.

" Ugh, Fine we'll go out alright. Are you happy now."

"Yup, yup now let's go find something sexy for us to wear for tonight that'll make the boys go crazy."

TBC

End of chapter one

A/N: Who will they meet at the club? What will happen? And will it be Fuu or Yuri to get into trouble? Well to find out just review and tell me what you think. I'm still gonna update no mater what you say. Until then see ya!!! And Kick Rocks!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Champloo Twist **

**CHAPTER2**

**I ****DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO**

_Thoughts_

Hey guys sorry it takes so long to update. Since I'm in training non-stop. But as promised here's chapter 2 of…….Champloo Twist!!!!!!

"Come on Fuu you look great." Yuri reassured her best friend as they walked into the club. "Well still not as great as me", she added with arrogance. "I still don't know why or how you talked me into coming out here tonight", Fuu said. While she tried her best to pull the dress down lower. She hated some of the lecherous looks she was receiving from some of the clubs occupants. Especially this one guy with an eye patch over one of his eyes. He just gave her feeling that she should just stay away from him. "Well I just used my secret weapon, my puppy dog eyes!! Ha that's all it takes."

"Whatever Yuri, let's just get this over with, some of these guys are creepin' me out."

"OK let's go get something to drink first." As they made their way over to bar. Neither noticed a certain eye following Fuu's form. (OOOOOH!?!?!? I wonder who that could be? But guess who's coming in soon.)

**AT THE BAR**

"Um…. I think I'll have a coke" Fuu ordered from the bar. Even though she was pretty sure the bartender wasn't even listening to her. He seemed to be busy staring at her chest. Finally he snapped out of it as he went to go get her drink. As soon as she and Yuri had made their way to the bar, some guy had asked her friend to dance. Yuri looked at Fuu worriedly, afraid to leave her friend all alone at the bar. But Fuu just encouraged her to go and dance with the, Shinsuke guy. Fuu had found out that he went to the same college as them, and also had a few classes with them as well. Also that he and Yuri had gone on a few dates together.

Just then Fuu noticed some guy had just sat down. She looked at him and thought she had gotten the wind knocked out of her. To say he was handsome would have been an understatement. He was wearing a dark red and black motorcycle jacket along with a tight black t-shirt underneath. He also had on a pair of black jeans. Just buy looking at his shoulders she could tell he was well built. His hair was a mess of dark brown curls. To sum it all up he was gorgeous. Then she noticed another thing. There were a lot of open stools behind him. Why would he want to sit next to her? There was nothing special about her; at least that's what she thought.

Since Fuu was so consumed in her thinking she didn't even notice as another person sat beside her. Or that he had touched her drink and slipped something into it." Hello there sweetheart, what's your name? Mines Umanosuke." He said with a devilish grin across his face. When Fuu saw his she immediately recognized him, he was that guy with the eye patch. To be truthful the guy really did scare some what. "Um…my name is Fuu." She said with some uneasiness in her voice. "Well Fuu I had no idea angels had names like those, or came to places like these." He said hoping to have wooed her. _You have got to be kidding me. This guy is so lame. But at least he's trying. In his very own special lame retarded way. Fuu thought._

"Uh…..thanks I guess" Fuu was doing her best to just ignore the guy. But it appeared that he was very persistent. "So what do you say you and me get out of her have a little party of our own? I know we could have some real fun together. So how about it?' the guy wasn't even looking her in the eyes. He was looking at her chest and legs thinking of all the fun and wild things he could have with this girl. The guy sitting next to them had heard their whole converstion. And truth be told he thought he was going to vomit from this guy's pick up lines. I mean come on, he was sure he could come up with better things in his sleep.

The stranger took a glance at the young girl. Even though she had a disgusted/annoyed look plastered on her face, she still looked beautiful. She had curves in all the right places, even though she was kind of short the dress she wore showed off her legs very nicely. Her hair almost looked like it could have been silk. But what he liked the most about her was her eyes. They looked so pure and innocent. _She's probably still a virgin_. He thought to himself. _But damn does she look good._

_What is that guy talking about? I kind of funny, what the hell was in that drink. All I asked for was a coke._ Fuu was having problems due to the fact that she had just consumed some kind of drug. One thing for was that she wasn't going anywhere with this weirdo. "I don't think so. I'm actually not feeling to well. Besides I'm here with my friend and don't want to leave her here by herself. Knowing full well that she was lying. Had just called a few minutes ago to tell her that she and Shinsuke were gonna go back to her dorm for some fun. (Yuri isn't a hoe people)

"Oh the girl that you came here with already left here with some guy. So how about you and me go and have some fun then." He said with a cocky smirk across his face. Noticed the way she was swaying back and forward he knew she was gonna be easy now." I don't think so. I just met you and you're really not my ty—. She cut off when he grabbed her by the arm. "What was that bitch are you turning me down? You have got to be kidding me, No chick has ever turned me down. And I'll be damned if you're the first." his sweet demeanor vanishing quickly. Fuu struggled to get away from his grasp, but he was much stronger than her. Also due to the fact that the drug was weakening her as well. It seemed as though that no one was paying attention to the scene. Well was one, who was watching them. The question was, would do anything to help her.

"Hey let go of me, I'm not going anywhere with you!!!!" Fuu shouted at Umanosuke.

"Mmmm…Feisty just like I like em. I can tell me and you are gonna have fun" He had ignored everything that had came from her mouth. And just gave her arm a hard jerk, causing her to scream out in pain. Fuu was really getting scared now. _This guy is a psycho and there's no one here to help me. My Arm feels like it's broken. Why must this always happen to me!!! _ As the last thought came into her mind, she notices someone grab the guys other arm as if it all happened in slow motion. The arm belonged to the guy that was sitting next to her. Well, that is he was sitting next to her. He was of now standing in front of her, as if protecting her from Umanosuke.

"Hey buddy, I'm pretty sure the girl said no. So why don't you go and find some sense. It's obvious she isn't interested you or your lame ass pick up lines."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Some kind of knight in shining armor! This is between me and the bitch. So why don't you go run off like a good little boy."

"First off the names Mugen, and don't forget it," removed the guys hand from Fuu. By now Fuu was close to being passed out. "Second of all I ain't a boy." As soon as the last words had left his mouth he had punched Umanosuke's lights out. When he turned around he saw the girl was passed out, leaning against the stool for support.

_Great now what do I do?_

A/N: Hey tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. And I'm serious about you guys giving me giving me any ideas. I'm might be starting another one-shot soon. If you haven't read my first it's already out there so enjoy. It's called A Lesson to Remember. BUH-BYE…….and KICK ROCKS!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Champloo Twist **

**CHAPTER 3**

**I ****DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO**

_Thoughts_

Hey guys sorry it takes so long to update. Since I'm in training non-stop. But as promised here's chapter 3 of…….Champloo Twist!!!!!!

Fuu jerked awake, first checking to see if her close were still on her. Then started to look around her surroundings to see if she recognized anything. She noticed that she was lying down on her couch instead of her bed._ Okay, so I still have my clothes on, and it looks like I'm not in my dorm. So where the hell am I? But how did I end up here?_

Fuu then heard another noise, it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. She jumped up from were she lay and as quietly as possible made her way to the kitchen. (Now people we all know how hard it is for fuu to be quiet lol!!!) When Fuu turned the corner into the kitchen she caught sight of a strange man, standing by the fridge. The strange man still hadn't noticed her as he made his way towards Fuu. So she did the first thing that popped into her head. She punched him in the jaw.

"What the hell is your problem girly!!!?" He yelled from his spot on the floor.

"Well what am I supposed to do? She yelled right back at him. "I mean, here I am in some guy's house that don't even know. For all I know you could have kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped!!! Bitch I saved your ass, so from where I see it you owe me big time." Mugen said as towered over her once more. "If it wasn't for me that fuckin' creep last night would have done a hell of a lot worse than just kidnap you."

"Yeah…well…um thanks I guess." She said in a quiet whisper, her cheeks had turned at least five different shades of red. Mugen looked at her in disbelief and shock._ One minute the brat's yellin' at me, then the next she's thankin' me. And what the hell?...She's blushing hmmm she looks kind of sexy when she does that._ Mugen mused in his head as he looked her up and down, with a smirk across his face.

"Yeah, you're lucky a stud like me was there to save your ass"

"Whatever, so…. is this your place," Fuu asked as she made her way back to the couch trying her best not look him in the eyes. She didn't know why but whenever she looked at his eyes it felt like got an electric shock up and down her spine.

" Yeah this is all mine," he said as he plopped in chair next to her.

" Can I ask you two questions?" Fuu asked shyly

"Shoot"

" What's your name?"

" Mugen Champuru"

"Oh and why did you bring me here?" 

" Would you rather me leave at the bar, all alone and unprotected?"

" I didn't think of it like that" Fuu felt kind of guilty now. "Wait I have one more question to ask you"

"Nu-uh sweet cheeks, you said only two questions and that's it." He leaned back into the comfort of the armchair. Then he noticed that she was looking at him, with those big brown eyes of hers. It was like he was under a spell, there was no way he could say no to her now.

"Please, this is the last one I promise" she said in a baby voice, that she always used on her brother and father to get what she wanted.

" Fine, one more question, but next time I'm charging ya'"

"Why did you save me?" To her the question seemed so simple, but to him it was like asking what the meaning of life was. " I don't know , maybe I was in the right place at the right time for once"

"Oh" she was a little disappointed by his answer

"So are you ready for me to take home or wherever?"

" Ya I need to get home and change into something more comfortable"

When they made outside and walked passed all the cars, there was only one vehicle left in the entire parking lot. It was a black and white Yamaha with chrome, all in all the bike was a piece of art. Fuu snapped out her daze as she noticed Mugen starting to get on the bike.

"Hold up! Wait a minute you expect me to ride on that?"

"Hmmm, let me think about it um….yes!! He answered in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't ride on that thing, look at what I'm wearing for crying out loud." Mugen looked at her again, looking appreciate at her legs, waist , and all of her other curves. He mentally thanked the man up stairs for giving man women, especially this himself at this very moment.

"Well ya did last night" he said rather bluntly. Fuu just stared at him with shock written across her face.

"How the hell did I ride on that thing if I was knocked out?" her anger rising in her tone. Then she thought about it again. "Never mind I don't even want to know. The bottom line is I'm not getting on that thing again." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Conscience or unconscious."

Mugen patients had started to waver by this time. He got off of the bike and marched towards Fuu. With an evil grin plastered across his face. He stopped when he was directly in front of her, and lifted her chin , so that she was looking at him. " Hey, its okay baby you don't have to get on the bike." He said in a false comforting voice. "I'll just put you on there myself", with that said he hoisted Fuu onto his shoulder and made his way back to the bike.

Moments later they had finally arrived at Fuu's apartment building. After prying Fuu off of his back, even though he didn't mind her touch. She had been so scared of riding on the damned thing that she nearly cried the whole way there. When they made it to her door , fuu stood there awkwardly, trying to work up the courage to ask him to come in.

" So ….Um do you want to come in for a drink or something?"

" Naw, I gotta get goin I have to go meet someone, about a work."

"Oh….well I guess I'll be seeing you around then", she felt foolish and rejected.

" Hey not so fast don't I at least get your number for saving your life and all?" That damn smirk was on his face again. Fuu perked up at hearing this. After she wrote down the number and handed it back to him.

" I'll be checkin' in on you girly" he then leaned down slightly and kissed her on the cheek, before walking away.

After Fuu had gotten over her shock she walked in to her apartment and plopped down on her couch. She took a pillow in hand , covered her face, then she let out the loudest squeal of excitement. You could have sworn the whole building heard it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Champloo Twist **

**CHAPTER 4**

**I ****DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO**

_Thoughts_

Hey sup, guys I like all the reviews I've been getting so far, oh thanks to those who made me a fave. Even if you guys don't review that ain't gonna stop me from updating. My mission is for there to be more MugenxFuu fics in the world. So I challenge you guys to write some Fuugen fics, hell if you guys want to give me opinions bring em on top of

Anyway back to the fic you know and currently love………A Champloo Twist!!!!!

Fuu had just gotten out of the shower and dressed into some fresh clothes. She had heard someone knocking on her door. She first checked to see who it was; it was none other than Yuri. Who looked like she was jumping up and down with excitement? As soon as Fuu had let her in, Yuri ran and jumped onto the couch, and looked at Fuu with a huge grin on her face. He looked like she was waiting for fuu to tell her something. Fuu already had a good idea.

"What is it Yuri?"

"Oh nothing," she said in an innocent voice. "I was just wandering were you had been all last night, oh and there was something else." She tapped her chin with her index finger as if she was thinking very hard. "Hmmm… it was very important. Oh now I remember. Fuu who was that guy that left your apartment this morning!!" By this time Fuu's face was so red that you could have mistaken her for a tomato. Whereas Yuri wore a huge grin across her face.

"Guy? What guy? I didn't see a guy this morning" she feigned innocence.

"Yeah right!!" Yuri squealed "I saw him kiss, and when he left you had this love dovey look all over your face!" Without even pausing for air she continued her interrogation. "So what's his name? How old is he? Does live on campus? Does he attend school here? Did you meet him at the club last night? How old is he? Does he have a twin?"

"Yuri slow down you're gonna give both of us a head ache!!!" Fuu still didn't know how she could talk so fast with out stopping to breathe. "In that order: His name is Mugen Champuru, I don't really know how old he is. No he doesn't live on campus or go here to school. Yes I met him at the club. Actually he saved me from this guy who had put some kind of drug in my drink" she ignored her friend's shocked expression. "Anyways he took me to his house; nothing happened he just took care of me. I don't know if there's twin. Besides you Shinosuke why would you want Mugen?" she gave her friend a disapproving glare.

"I was just wandering besides no one can compare to Shinosuke." She wore a dreamy expression across her face (I am lying Mugen surpasses everyone in every category).

"Speaking of which I have to go and get ready for my date with him tonight. So I'll talk to you later okay. Bye Fuu, wish me luck" she said with a wink as she ran out of the room.

_Finally peace and quiet._ Fuu wore a happy expression._ Now back to much more important things. _With that thought in mind Fuuheaded straight for her room. And buried herself under her covers. If anything the only thing she was going to do was sleep the day away.

**Off somewhere else**

Mugen had a duffle bag slung over one shoulder as he mad his way into a training gym. Once in side and changed( sorry girls no scene of mugen changing yet) he made his way to the boxing ring. Where an old man was standing as if waiting for him.

"Damn it boy what took you so long, and this time it better be a good excuse", he slapped Mugen upside the head.

"Damn it Zuikou!!! I aint no little kid anymore so stop doing that shit." Mugen whined, " Damn one day I'm gonna have brain damage because of you."(For those of you who do not know. Zuikou is the monk from episode 10. He instructed Mugen in another fighting style)

" Not if you already have it" Zuikou snickered behind him.

" What was that old man!!! Mugen toward over him shaking his fist in his face. He knew it was an empty threat from Mugen. Zuikou had taken care of Mugen since his parents were killed when he was seven years old. He had been a long time friend to both of Mugen's parents. And since there was no else for him to go to he took Mugen in to his home and raised him as is own son. Later on since Mugen seemed to always get into trouble he decided that it would be wise to train and discipline him, in order to keep the boy out of trouble. Ever since he was thirteen mugen had wanted to go into pro kick boxing. Zuikou had train him ever since, so far Mugen was the undefeated middle weight champ.

" Whatever boy, we have to get you ready for your next match"

" Relax old man, I'm in tip top shape,' Mugen said with a confident grin across his face. " Besides I do have a good excuse for being late." He began to do his warm ups as he talked. "Anyways he was helping this girl out that I met at the club last night."

" Yeah right, next time you your late," Mugen's long time friend and father figure whacked him upside the head once more. " Have a better excuse, stupid boy"

"Hey I'm not a boy" Mugen yelled once he regained conciseness.

A/N: Next time on A Champloo Twist. Somebody makes a visit to fuu, but whom? Then some one goes on a date. But whom? And somebody tries to hurt somebody for revenge, but whom? Review and check out the chapter. Oh and if you guess who I'm talking about then email me and I'll tell you all about my next one shot or fic. You know what I always say: BUH-BYE……..and KICK ROCKS!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Champloo Twist **

**CHAPTER 5**

**I ****DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO if I did own it, I wouldn't have ended it so damn early. And there would have been tons of FUUGEN. Also there'd be a movie!!!**

_Thoughts_

Fuu awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She looked at the clock to see that it read 8:15. _It can't be Yuri she's still on her date with Shinosuke.Oh well I better go find out._ Fuu noticed that Momo wasn't bothered by noise at all. _Some guard dog you are _.Fuu finally got to the door and looked through the peep hole to see that it was her personal knight in shining armor, Mugen. Before she opened the door she looked into the mirror that was by the door to run her hands through her hair. Since she was in such a rush she hadn't even noticed that all she had on was a wife beater t-shirt that read sexy in rhinestones and bikini panties with sunflowers all over them. Since the shirt was so big, it stooped at her upper mid thigh.

"Mugen? What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"What you almost sound disappointed that I'm here. Maybe I should just leave then." As he began to turn, Fuu grabbed his arm, making him turn around to face her. "NO!...um I mean I just wasn't expecting anyone that's all." She tried her best to cover her embarrassment. He smirked at this. As he made his way in side he decided that he would have some fun with her.

" Really? Cuz you must have been expecting me, with the way you're dressed and all."

"What are you talking about" Fuu then glanced down to see what he was talking about. She felt like she was standing in nothing but her birthday suit in front of him. " Um just wait a minute I'll go put on something else." Even before Fuu could get past he had snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her up against him.

"You don't have to change for me ," he looked up and down her body "I like the view". He couldn't help but inhale her scent, she smelled of jasmine .His trade mark smirk was on his face once again. After Fuu had gotten over the shock of the situation, she freed herself from his grasp and made her way, to her room to change her clothes.

"Anyway what are you doing her anyways, if you don't mind me asking." She said from behind her room door.

" Just came by to see how my favorite damsel in distress was doing" He began to make himself comfortable on her couch.

"Oh thanks I guess," Fuu reentered the room wearing a skirt and a tight long sleeved royal blue t-shirt. She had decided to just keep her hair down.

"So have you eaten diner yet?" he asked

"No I was asleep before you got here, why do you ask?"

"Cuz girly me and you are going out. Now come on I just got back from work and I'm starvin'"

"What if I don't want to go with you?" she felt like challenging him. Mugen walked up to her, so that he was towering over her.

"Look here girly I'm tryin' to do something out of the goodness of my heart and you are making it very difficult. So if I were you I'd go willingly unless you want your neighbors to see me carrying you down the hall." She realized once again Mugen's patience must have never existed.

"Okay then let's go" she turned around and walked towards the door.

A they made their way to parking lot, Fuu had just remembered that Mugen had a motorcycle and began to panic. Once again she came face to face with the monster. Mugen noticed how she looked at the motorcycle, as they got on. As if on cue Fuu wrapped her arms securely around him, pressing her face into his back.

"What's wrong sweetheart, don't tell me you're afraid. Don't worry I'll go nice and slow." He then revved up the engine and sped off out of the parking lot.

**Moments later on**

After driving around for a while they finally pulled up into the parking lot of a restaurant that was located on a pier. Even though they had stopped, Fuu was still clinging tightly to Mugen. He chuckled at this; he indulged in the feeling of her arms being wrapped around him so tightly. He wished it could've lasted forever, but then both of their stomachs growled. Fuu then pulled herself away from and got off of the bike. Both of them suddenly feeling a lost of warmth. Once they had entered the resturaunt they were immediately seated, Mugen had secretly asked for a booth in a corner.

"So have you eaten here before?" Fuu asked nervously. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had just met this guy not even 24 hours ago. And her she is on a date with him, and she knows nothing about him.

"Yeah most of the time since I don't cook and all. They have some pretty decent food here though."

Their waiter came back to take the orders for their drinks, the way the he looked at Fuu was really pissing Mugen off. Mugen cleared his throat to get his attention; he then glared at him as if he was trying to set him on fire. "W-w-what w-w-would y-y-you like to drink" his voice was shaking with fear. Mugen then placed his arm around Fuu, to gloat in the wimp's face. _This punk wishes he could have her_

"Um I'll have a coke" she answers oblivious to what was going on right in front of her.

"And I'll have a beer" HE just kept on staring at the waiter with his penetrating gaze.

"W-w-would you like any a-a-appetizers as well? His voice still shaking

"Yeah bring us out some shrimp will ya, thanks" Mugen gave the guy a sheepish grin. The waiter was gone from their sight before they noticed it.

"I wonder what was wrong with that guy. He looked as if he was gonna piss his pants." Fuu looked up at Mugen, slightly blushing from the fact that his arm was around her. He looked down at her and just shrugged his shoulders.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 20" what's it to ya'"

"But you just ordered a beer, isn't that illegal?" she looked at him questioningly.

"What are you some kink of cop, girly?"He answered crudely. "Speaking of ages how old are you by the way?" He stared Fuu down, she felt like a dear caught in the head lights. "I just turned 19." She tried to avoid looking at his eyes, but he wasn't gonna have any of that. Mugen grabbed her chin with his thumb and forced her too look at him; slowly he inclined his head towards her. When his lips were barely touching her, he waited for any sign that she wanted to stop. Without waiting another second he captured her lips with his.

The kiss was slow and thorough, Fuu let out a moan this just aroused him even more. After lightly licking her lips, she opened her lips slightly, he plunged his tongue into her mouth wanting to memorize every part of her mouth.

"Excuse me" a voice interrupted them. Fuu pulled away blushing hard, Mugen turned to see who it was that had interrupted them. The voice belonged to none other than their waiter. Mugen made a mental note in his mind._ Kill this bastard when Fuu isn't around._ The waiter placed down their drinks and their appetizer, and left after taking their dinner orders.

"So you're in college right?" Fuu nodded as she took another bite of the shrimp. "What are you goin' their for, ya' know what do you want to do when you get out." Fuu thought for a moment.

"Well my dad wants me to go into the family business and become a lawyer, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" he was curios to find out. "Well I don't know my dad has always compared me to my big brother. It was always like that, and I rather am my own person. When I first told him I didn't really want to become a lawyer, he just shrugged it off. I'd rather just open up a resturaunt of my own." She let out a depressed sigh.

"But enough about me what do you do?" it surprised him how she could go from depressed to cheery in just a few moments time.

"Feh, well I'm a pro kick boxer, been doin it since I was 15, and I'm still the undefeated champ."

He announced proudly.

"Really!! That sounds exciting I always wanted to learn how to fight but I never got the chance to. Since my father and mother were always telling me to be more ladylike."

"Yeah, may be I could train, or you can come and see me fight soon."

"That'd be great; I've never been to a fight before."

Pretty soon the waiter had come back with their food. They talked while they ate their dinner. When they were done, the waiter took their plates and asked if they would like any dessert. Fuu was full, whereas Mugen ordered a sundae so that they could split it. After they were done Mugen paid the bill, as the were walking out of the restaurant Mugen noticed that Fuu was shivering. He then removed his jacket and wrapped it around her keep her warm. They were on their way back to Fuu's. When they had reached the door they just stood there saying their goodbyes.

"I had a great time, thank you Mugen"

"Yeah so did I." Mugen decided to do something "Hey Fuu y'know you got something right here." He pointed to the corner of her mouth. "Here let me get it for you." Mugen brought his arm around her waist and pulled her flushed up against him. "Mugen?" she asked looking up at him. Without waiting any longer, He captured her lips once again with his, this time with more aggressive than before. He slipped his tongue into her mouth once again, she tasted just like vanilla. He growled as he pressed her back against the door, causing Fuu to gasp. When the kiss had finally come to an end, Mugen had let Fuu go into her apartment. He leaned against the door, as she did on the other side.

"Did you have a nice time bitch?" a deep voice said from beside her. Fuu jumped and screamed as she saw who it was. It was the guy from the club that had drugged her. Fuu ran for the other side of the room, but he caught her wrist, bringing her back to him. "No body turns me down, and now I'm gonna get you back for how you humiliated me" he tore the jacket from her body then he started to reach for her shirt. Fuu thought she was a goner.

Suddenly the door was opened and Mugen was standing there, with his fist clenched. "Put her down you bastard," his voice was dark and eerie. Umanosuke tossed Fuu towards the couch; he hit her head and was knocked out. Mugen was enraged when he saw this happen. His eyes where blazing with rage.

Without saying another word Mugen punched the guy in his face then drop kicked him. When he made a move to get up again, Mugen stomped his foot on his chest forcing him gags and coughs roughly. He picked him up by the collar, and brought him to his face. "I'll make sure the cops never find your body." With that said he snapped the guy's neck.

A/N: Yes the guy is dead. I don't need him in the story anymore so now he's gone. Well thank you to all of my reviews:

Keke Koorime Buffalocatz essica-Hemora Lil' Nozom kimkim94i Pure and Innocent

And thanks to those of you that have made me one of you favorite authors. It let's me know that I'm not wasting my time till 3 am. And over sleeping causing me to miss David Boreanaz's sexy self on Angel. Anyways I still want there to be more FUUGEN on the net. And so I will continue to write this fic.And others. And you lazy writers or FUGEN fans out there should be doing the same. I just wish they'd bring Samurai Champloo back or at least make a movie from it. Oh well I'm goin to bed to dream of Mugen and come up with more plots(mostly dream of Mugen) BUH-BYE……………….and KICK ROCKS!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Champloo Twist **

**CHAPTER 6**

**I ****DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO if I did own it, I wouldn't have ended it so damn early. And there would have been tons of FUUGEN. Also there'd be a movie!!!**

_Thoughts_

I am apologizing now for the extreme OOC of this chapter. But I had to make some changes to my original idea; sorry guys hope you enjoy it.

Mugen stood there above motionless body, staring at it with amazement. He had just snapped the guy's neck but he still had a pulse, it just wasn't natural!! He knew he could still kill the guy, it would be so easy, but something stopped him. Mugen heard a moan, it had come from Fuu. If he killed the guy he knew Fuu would never look at him, let alone talk to him again. He didn't want to think of something like that happening, no matter how much he wanted the bastard dead for trying to harm his Fuu.

He then dragged the guy down the stairs and to street corner; personally he didn't give a rat's ass about what happened to bastard. All cared about right then was Fuu. Mugen had called the cops, saying that there had been an attack and that the criminal would be outside to pick up. He had told the police the whole story over the phone. Mugen turned around and kicked the guy in the face one more time. He then walked away, with a satisfied smirk upon his face.

**Back to the unconscious Bastard**

Umanosuke slowly awakened, he could taste of blood in his mouth. He noticed that he was now in a jail cell. Then it all came back to him, that bitches boyfriend had nearly killed him. Now he was really humiliated, he wasn't going to stand for this. He vowed revenge on his brothers grave he would get that ass hole back no matter what. But he couldn't worry about that now he'd handle them much later. He knew in order to get to Mugen he'd have to get to the girl.

**Back to Mugen and Fuu**

As Fuu slowly awoke to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her body. As she tried to remove herself from the arms, their hold only tightened. Fuu turned around to find, Mugen sleeping. It looked as though Mugen had moved them to her bed from the couch after… Her thoughts ended there, as she remembered that she had almost been raped. _If it hadn't of been for Mugen that guy could have…_Her thoughts stopped there, she didn't want to think what the guy would of done to her. Fuu started to cry at the thought. Mugen awoke at the sound of her crying. He looked down, to see Fuu with her face buried in his chest. Mugen lifted her chin to so that he could see her; he couldn't stand to see her cry. He wiped the tears from her eyes. Startled, she looked up into his eyes.

"Mugen I was so scared I…I thought he was going to..." she started to cry once again.

"Sh-sh its okay baby" he whispered softly into her ear " I'll never let anyone touch you again. You'll never see that guy again." He leaned down to wipe the tears from her eyes. They looked into one another's eyes, as if looking into the other's soul.

Without giving a warning Mugen kissed Fuu. It started out slowly at first, until it turned into something more passionate. Mugen darted his tongue into her mouth, eager to taste her once again. Fuu moaned at the feeling, Mugen growled against her mouth, both of their desires growing. His hands began to come to life, touching and squeezing different parts of her body. She sucked on his bottom lip, causing his desire to grow.

He now laid all of his weight completely on her, as if to ensure that she wouldn't try to escape. Slowly grinding his erection into her, Fuu gasped at the feeling placing her hands onto Mugen shoulders, as if meaning to push him away but she did no such thing. She had never felt this way in her whole life. Somehow Mugen had lost his shirt during all of this. As his mouth left hers, he went to her neck. One of his hands worked on her shirt while the other hand removed the skirt, I order to squeeze her bottom. Mugen groaned again, he needed to taste her again; he needed to kiss her again. He knew he would never get enough of her.

"Damn baby you taste so good" he groaned again as he kissed her with more force. Fuu began to get worried. Did she really want to give her virginity away? She knew Mugen cared about her, but she wasn't ready for something like this yet.

"M-Mugen" she didn't mean for it to come out as a moan. But once he had gotten her shirt off, he had begun to kiss and suckle her breast. He had thrown the t-shirt across the room somewhere. She had to stop before it got further.

"Ohh…M-M-Mugen st-stop", she arched her back against him. "Please we c-can't do this." She begged him, as tears began to appear at the corner of her eyes.

"So good" murmured "you taste so damn good baby. I want you Fuu" he growled.

"Mugen p-please st-stop" he couldn't hear her pleas. He was too focused on pleasing her at the moment.

"Mugen stop!" this time she had caught his attention. He jerked his head up, to see Fuu distressed and trying to cover herself as best as possible. He should of known that Fuu wasn't ready for something like this just yet. But he just couldn't resist her taste, her scent, everything about her. He crawled back up, to lie down beside her and hold her in her arms.

"I'm sorry" he said looking at. " I can wait until you're ready, for something like that"

he said reassuringly. Fuu looked up at him with her big hazel eyes. She could see that he was truly sorry. "Its okay I shouldn't have led you on like that." She snuggled closer into his warmth. Until something began to nag at her.

"Mugen"

"Yeah?" he answered as he tightened his hold on her.

"Does this mean we're….together?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want?" he looked back at her a smile began to curl at the corner of her lips. "Yes" she buried herself further into his warmth. They both soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Morning**

Mugen was awaken by the feeling of something licking his face._ What the hell is that. Fuu?_ With thought he opened his eyes to find a little black rottweiler puppy that was laying on his head. Mugen was immediately wide awake.

"Ahhhhh! Get this thing off of me!" All the noise he was making had awoken Fuu. Fuu opened her eyes lazily to see Mugen had grabbed Momo by the collar, and had placed him on the bed. She broke out into a fit of giggles once she had seen the expression on Mugen's face.

"What are you laughing at? Mugen's voice was harsh. She did her best to try and compose herself. Once she had done that, she turned around to pick up Momo.

"Mugen this Momo." She hugged the little ball of fur to her chest. "She didn't mean to scare you. Did you Momo?" the dog seemed to have made a look of innocence. Fuu pushed the puppy into Mugen's lap.

"See Mugen he likes you"

"Yeah well, whatever. Why do you have a rat for a pet" he had started to get out of the bed as did Fuu. That's when he noticed that she was only wearing her skirt and bra from last night. He could feel him self getting aroused all over again. He coughed as to get her attention so that she could put on something else. Once she had noticed herself Fuu, grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

"Momo is not a rat!" she said blushing madly. "He was a gift from my dad, for my birthday and he's my guard dog." She announced proudly, whereas Mugen busted out laughing. When he saw that Fuu was glaring at him he did his best to sober up.

"I'm sorry baby, but pip squeak right here" he pointed to Momo "probably can't even catch a mouse" he then again began to laugh hysterically, he laughed so hard that he had fell to the floor, rolling around while holding his stomach. Fuu was fuming at this point, she was glaring daggers into Mugen head._ I'll show him_

"Momo" her voice was tense Momo knew this wasn't good. _Master is upset. _The littlepuppy thought

"Momo" the little puppy looked to his master. "Attack" she said as she left the room and locked the door. As soon as the door was closed the little puppy had become possessed. Fuu could hear the cries of pain from behind the door. Moments later on the door flew open and Mugen came out running to her.

"What the hell is wrong with that dog!! He had a few bite marks on his arms and legs. Fuu just laughed at this. And turned around towards the fridge.

"Hump, serves you right for making fun of him" She was still trying to control her giggles even though Mugen was giving her a death glare. "I'm sorry Mugen" she turned around and gave him a light kiss on the kiss. She had intended to turn back around but, Mugen had grabbed her around the waist and brought her back to him. Hi roughly kissed on the lips, tasting her mouth once again, after the need for air became too great they parted for air.

"Apology accepted" he released her with a grin plastered across hi face.

A/N: Hey guys sorry I had to make a few changes to the story. But since its mine I can do that. But don't worry. That Bastard will die soon enough. Anyways I need your guy's help!!! I can't decide if I want to make Mugen a demon in the past or the present for my next fic. And I already have about three oneshots in this brain of mine, with him being a demon. I just want to know you guys would feel with that kind of plot. Well BUH-BYE…………………….and GOODNIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Champloo Twist **

Chapter 7

A/N: to all of those that have been reviewing and appreciating what I do, I would like to say thank you. But to those who have comments, I apologize for the short chapters. But if they weren't so short then I wouldn't be updating so much. Thanks for the opinions, and look out for my one-shot the Hunt, were as Mugen is a demon and he finds fuu. But what will happen next. Hopefully it'll be up by the end of the week.

I do NOT own SAMURAI CHAMPLOO!!!!! I OWN THIS STORY!!!!

Mugen and Fuu were just done eating when they heard a knock from the door. Mugen signaled for Fuu to sit, while he answered it. When he opened the he came face to face with, an overly excited girl, she had to have been the same age as Fuu.

"Oh is Fuu here?" she peeked around Mugen to catch a glimpse of her, sitting by the counter. Before he could stop her, the young girl had run past Mugen, and headed straight for Fuu. She was jumping up and down and hugging Fuu all at once.

"Oh my god Fuu!!! I'm so happy for you!!" Fuu looked to Mugen for help, he just leaned against the doorframe, grinning. After she had freed herself from Yuri's grasp, she took a deep breath.

"Yuri? What are you talking about?" She gave her friend a puzzled look.

"You finally got that, cute guy in here!!"She leaned over to whisper into her. "And he's even sexier than you said so" By this time Fuu was blushing purple. "Yuri shut up!" she hissed in to her ear. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Shinsuke, by now?" she started to lead her friend towards to door.

"Not really he's still asleep, besides I wanna hear about this guy" she said pointing to Mugen. Fuu pushed her out the door before closing the door she said. " Yuri this is Mugen, Mugen this is my best friend Yuri" she leaned closer to Yuri, "I'll tell you more later, okay?"

"Alright, I'll leave. Oh and Fuu do everything I would do!!" she said as she ran back to her own apartment. Fuu closed the and leaned against it after giving an exasperated sigh. Mugen stood tall above her, blocking her exits with his arms, as he leaned in closer to her face.

"So you thought I was sexy huh?" he started to suck and nibble on her neck. Fuu moaned and whimpered from the feeling of his tongue on her neck.

"Um… yeah I did" she was starting to go into a daze. Mugen smirked when he saw the mark he had left on her neck. She hated how he could manipulate her like that. "That so huh? What else did you think about me, Fuu" he smirked against her neck.

It was becoming very difficult to focus on what he was saying. "I-I thought you had giant ego." Mugen pulled away from her, to give her a death glare. "And I guess I was right." she said with a giggle

" Whatever smartass. Now come on, we gotta get goin."

"But Mugen, where are we going?"

MOMENTS LATER 

After they had cleaned themselves up, Mugen told Fuu that he wanted her to meet someone. At first she wasn't very sure, but then he started to kiss her neck, she couldn't do anything but agree, to whatever he said. Which is why she was now standing inside of a gym, and looking around the place.

"Can I help you miss?" voice came from behind her, Fuu jumped from surprise. When she turned around she came face to face with man. He was about 6'2", with a dark tan; his hair was cut into a fade. He was nicely dress in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt, with a tank top under it. There was just something in his eyes that told her not to trust him.

"Um…No I'm fine. I'm just waiting for someone." She began to walk towards the boxing ring. He followed her as well. "That you are" he made the sly remark, as he looked at her backside. " But what is a pretty thing like you doing here? You might get hurt being here all alone."

By now Fuu was ready to give the guy a black eye._ Who the Hell does this asshole think he is!!!_ She turned to look at him to see that he wasn't even looking at her face. Fuu was clenching her fist so tight, her knuckles had turned white.

In the sweetest voice she could muster, she answered him, "I'm okay, my boyfriend will be back any second." A smirk was plastered across her face. "Who's the chump that got you?"

"That would be me, you asshole." Mugen came up to Fuu and wrapped his arm around her tiny waste. Causing her to be pulled against his chest, she didn't complain though. She looked at the stranger's face to see a mixture of shock, and jealousy. "What do you want Muruko?" _if looks could kill this guy would have been dead by now_. Fuu noticed the way Mugen glared at the guy. _He must really not like this guy._

"Nothing, I just came by to visit my good old friend, Mugen. But hen I saw this beautiful creature, standing here all alone." He grinned lecherously at Fuu; Mugen pulled her closer to him. "Psf. You ain't no friend of mine. Now get out of here before I throw you out of." His tone was deathly. Muruko turned his gaze to Fuu, "I'll see you later angel." With said with a wink. "When your get tired of this guy, come to me."Fuu could, have sworn she heard Mugen growl.

As the stranger walked away from them, Mugen continued to stare at him until his back had disappeared completely. Mugen turned to look at Fuu; she had a confused expression written across her face.

"Mugen? What was with that guy?"

"Nothing. Just stay away from that guy. Understand?" Fuu could tell he was being serious, and this wasn't a time for joking around. She nodded her head yes. "Good now come on, I want you to meet someone." He led her to a door near by. When he opened the door it revealed an old man sitting behind a desk.

"Well Mugen, I thought you were lying," the man said as he made his way over to them, he stopped when he was in front of Fuu. " Yet here is this lovely girl that you spoke of", Fuu blushed at the comment. _Is everyone in a flirting mood today._

" I told you I wasn't lyin'," He puffed out his chest, with arrogance. Zuiko reached up and whacked Mugen in the back of the head, Mugen fell with a loud thump to the ground. Fuu gave a loud 'eep' from the surprise. "What the hell you do that for!!!" Mugen said as got back onto his feet.

"You were being rude, and arrogant." Zuiko went back to his chair to recline. "So who's you're friend, Mugen?" he motioned for them to take a seat, in other two chairs. " This is Fuu, she's the girl I told you that I helped out." He said with a grin across his ace. Mugen saw that Zuiko was getting ready to hit him again. He dodged the stapler thrown his way. "HA missed me old man" He turned to face Fuu " Fuu that ancient que-ball over there is Zuiko, he's the guy that trains me, and raised me." He noticed the expression that crossed over her face, he knew he was goin have to tell her about it later. " he's basically family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Fuu said with a shy smile.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine. I should actually be thanking you" he gave a little chuckle. " I don't know how you deal with him. But God bless you for it."

Fuu looked to Mugen and began to giggle.

"Alright you smartass', as much fun it is to listen to yall' crackin' jokes on me. We gotta get goin" He stood up and made his way over to the door. Fuu got up to follow after him " Just one minute Fuu, Mugen I would like to have a talk, with Fuu. You go on ahead and wait outside the door." At first Mugen was hesitant to move, but after being reassured by Fuu, he left the two alone. " Fuu, I mean it when I say this." He sighed as he began to talk again, " You are important to Mugen I can tell. He's never really let anyone get close to him. He's had a hard life since he was very young." Smile then appeared on his face. " But when he spoke of you, it was as if he was a little boy again. Its good to see the boy has something good in his life, for once." He led her to the door, as she was about to leave he stopped her once again, " Oh and if he ever makes you crazy, don't hesitate to call me. Or just give his head a good whack." They both laughed at this.

A/N: Okay it has come to my attention that i ned to make my chapters longer. But here's the thing If i make thm longer then i won't be able to update as much anymore. So you guys can decide loner chapters or faster updates. Any way i'm about to start typing The Hunt or the a long versioned fic with a demon Mugen. Any way ya know what i say...BUH-BYE!!!!!!!...KICK ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Champloo Twist**

Chapter 8

Hey guys thanks for all of your reviews, the support. I'm sorry I've been busy and I have writer's block, and summer is almost over. But I'll keep on writing, also I will be continue to write Mugen is a Demon Fics. I can just picture him as a demon, that's all.

Plus I think Mugen with fangs and hanyou ears or demon ears are sexy!!! Tell me what ya think!!

I Do Not Own the series if I did I'd be very rich and happy.

After leaving the gym, they decided to head back to Mugen's place. When they had entered the room, Mugen went to get something, before leaving he told her to feel free to look around, and so she did.

The first time she was there she never got a chance to actually look around. Even though Mugen had money, he was modest about it. The community that he lived in was more of a middle class. He lived in a small loft apartment, with a kitchen, bathroom, living room and two other rooms. One room was of course his bedroom, whereas the other one was where he worked, it had a mat, weights and anything else he would need.

As she started to look around in the living room, she noticed a few things, she hadn't seen before. There was a picture of Mugen, he looked to be about six or seven, was holding a baseball bat and posing for a picture. He looked so adorable in his uniform, with a scowl set on his face. There was another picture on the wall was a picture of a little boy, with messy hair, and two adults, that could be assumed to be his parents. It was a picture of Mugen and his parents, Fuu stared at the picture, she couldn't get over how cute little Mugen and how much looked like his father was, and how beautiful his mother looked. _I wonder what happend to them_ .Fuu was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Mugen until he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Mugen fell to the floor, bringing Fuu with him, due to Fuu's scream. Fuu had twisted as they fell, they now laid on the floor, with Fuu on top of Mugen. Fuu was blushing furiously now, too embarrassed by their close proximity. She did look up at him, once he spoke. Or more like yelled.

"Damn it Woman!! I swear you're gonna kill me one of these days." By now Mugen had picked both of them up, had seen what Fuu was so interested in, it was the last picture he had taken with his parents, before they died. He knew that she would ask him either now, or later about his parents, he would much prefer later though. He never really did like talking about his life, it only made him mad, sad, or sometimes happy.

"Mugen? Are you feeling okay?" Fuu began to worry about him. Had his face fixed in a scowl, remembering his pass. He then realized Fuu was staring at him, with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he played it off with a charm smile, Fuu didn't believe him for a second, but she'd leave it alone until later on. "So girly, you ready to go get something to eat?"

"Do we have to go out, I mean you've taken me out to dinner already." She looked up at him with her big eyes. "Can't we just stay, order some take out, and watch a movie?" she saw that he was thinking about it. "Please Mugen" she pouted her lips, placed her hand on his chest, and used her "baby voice technique". " We could always do something, while we wait for the food."

When he heard those words, he had no choice but to agree. "Alright, but I'm picking the movie. There ain't no way in hell I'm gonna watch a chick flick" Fuu giggled as he went to go and order the food, she went to go and sit on the huge couch. She decided to search the channels, as she waited for Mugen's return. She decided to get more comfortable, by letting down her hair.

After ordering their food, he made his way to the living room. Where Fuu sat, she hadn't noticed him yet, but he noted her. The way skirt slighty rose higher, when she would move around. Or the way her chest rose up and down in a slow manner, pressing against the fabric of her t-shirt. _Damn, does this girl know what she's doing to me! _Just then Fuu's skirt rose up higher again. _Damn! She ain't even tryin', and she's got me all worked up!_ After calming down, Mugen finally joined Fuu on the couch. He then reached over, and grabbed the remote, turning off the television. This had gotten him Fuu's complete attention.

"Ya know, the food won't be here, for another forty minutes" Mugen had tossed the remote onto the coffee table, before turning to look at Fuu. Fuu blushed, knowing full well the intention of his words.

"Oh really, that might be a while" she began to back up as Mugen leaned in closer, until she found herself trapped between Mugen, and the arm of the couch. She looked back up too Mugen, his eyes reminded her of a predator, stalking its prey.

"But I know something that can keep us busy, for a while" he said as he leaned in closer.

"Oh wha-" she was suddenly cut off by Mugen's lips. With her mouth still open, Mugen saw the opportunity to taste her once again, and he took it. To him Fuu, was sweeter than sweeter than sugar, and richer than chocolate, it drove him insane. At first Fuu was surprised, by the kiss, but she soon relaxed, and laid down beneath him kissing him back as well. Mugen's hands seemed to be everywhere, all at once. Making her moan against his lips, he was enjoying every minute of it. He placed one arm around her waist pulling her in closer to him, whereas the other on her upper thigh began to creep under her skirt. When his hand came to rest on her bottom, he couldn't resist giving it a squeeze. Fuu gasped against his mouth, causing their mouths to separate momentarily. They stared into the other's eyes, seeing lust with in them; they stayed this way until Fuu pulled Mugen back down to kiss him. This time Fuu began to play with his tongue with her's, what was playing and teasing soon turned into wrestling with one another's tongue. Mugen soon won the battle.

The room started to feel much smaller and hotter; Mugen tore his mouth away from her, for only a second to remove his shirt. He then went back to praising her body. Then deciding that Fuu's shirt had too many buttons, and that he had no patience, he ripped it from her body. Not caring at the moment, he then moved his lips over to her neck, sucking hard enough to leave hickies across her neck leading down to the tops of her breast.

"Mugen" she gasped, not really noticing that he had just ripped her shirt off. Fuu then heard sound coming from the door. Even though only .000001 percent of her brain was working at the moment, whereas the other 99.99999 percent was focused on Mugen. She then heard the noise again this time harder.

"Mmmmm…Mugen th-the door" she tried her best to get his attention. Though it would seem he was interested in other things.

"Mugen someone's at the door" this time catching his attention, after tugging on his hair. He looked up at her, both breathing fast and hard; he glared at her for a moment not understanding why they had to stop.

"What? What's the matter" both of their eyes were still filled with lust.

" Someone's at the door," she stated as they both sat up.

"So, ignore it they'll go away way" he captured her lips again, catching her off guard once again. When she was close to giving into Mugen, she pulled her lips away from his, and stared at him.

"Mugen I'm serious"

"Okay I'll get the door", as he rose from the couch he then noticed that Fuu was sitting on his couch, half naked. "Hey Fuu, not that I don't lie the view but you might want to go and put on some clothes." She gave him a bewildered expression, and then looking down she saw what he was talking a bout. After blushing, and getting over the shock of the situation, Fuu picked up her clothes, and made a beeline for the bedroom. Mugen let out a few chuckles, as he watched Fuu runaway, and angry/sad expression was on his face.

_Damn we were so close!!! (Mentally crying in his head) I was so close!!! Note to self kill who's ever at the door. _When he opened the door, he was wearing his death glare; he came face to face with the delivery boy. When the young teen looked at Mugen he was too afraid to even speak, hell he was afraid he would piss on himself.

"Here's you food!" he said in a high voice. He paid and was about to close the door, when Fuu came out of the bedroom, dressed in only Mugen's shirts, a pair of boxers, but since she had rolled them up multiple times, it gave the allusion that she was only wearing the shirt. Since Mugen's back was turned to her, he didn't see, but the delivery boy did. Mugen caught the expression on his face, wondering what he was looking at. He then turned around to see Fuu bending over, to pick something up off the floor, after snapping out of his trance. He saw that the delivery boy was still looking at Fuu, it took all of his will power to not punch the guy out right on the spot.

Mugen spoke loud enough so that only, him and the delivery boy could hear. "Do you want to leave here with a all your parts attached." It seemed that the boy had gotten what said, because he was down the hall way before another second passed by. Mugen smirked at the guy's reaction._ Looked like the kid, was gonna piss his pants. _

When he turned around Fuu was still bent over, Mugen placd the food down, and walked up behind her. HE couldn't resist smacking her butt, it was practiclly calling his name. When Fuu felt the sting she gave a shout, and turned around to glare at Mugen.

"Hey! Don't do that!

"But you basiclly offered it to me." he grinnned, trying to feign innocencne. "So, wanna tell me why you're wearing my clothes?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well since you ripped my shirt, I had to find something more comfortable to wear. I hpoe you don't mind" after looking her up and down again.

"Nope I don't mind. In fact i like this outfit better"

Once they had gotten themselves settled on the couch, Mugen the started the movie, he glanced over towards Fuu. She had a few noodles hanging out of her mouth, it was adorable, he then leaned over and kissed her, after slurping the noodles into his mouth.

Fuu once again blushed as Mugen only smirked in return.

**"**Mmmm...tastey" he moaned as he leaned into the couch, sitting closer to Fuu.

"S-so, what movie are we watching?" she was still very flustered.

"Chainsaw Massacare", he said calmly, whereas Fuu began to panic slightly. "Don't you have anything else, something not so, scary." she looked up at him.

"Why? You scared?" after further inspection he saw that she was indeed scared. HE noticed that she was now fidgetting slightly._ So she is scared_.

"Don't worry girly" he placed his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "I'll protect you" he said with a smirk. Subconsciously, Fuu moved in closer to Mugen.

One Hour Later

Throughout the entire movie, Fuu had either screamed or hid her face into Mugen's chest. At some points. she would jump, hide behind Mugen, or hug him tighter. At some pont during the night it had begun to rain, which eventuall turned into a full fledge storm. This only made Fuu more jumpy, and hug Mugen tighter .Scretly Mugen was being, very entertained, from her antics. At some point during the movie, she had ended on his lap.

"Mugen I can't watch this anymore!" she buried her face into his well toned chest. "Turn it off please."With a dark chuckle, he turned the tv off.

"Well, did ya like the movie?" he asked with a grin across his face. Fuu gave his arm a light smack, for teasing her. "That was mean, you knew I'd be scared" she began to remove herself from his grasp, only to have him tighten his hold on her.

"I think you might wanna stay close to me," he whispered " ya never know if some maniac might, come in here and get ya." he felt Fuu slightly stiffen. "But then again I can just take you home, and you could stay there all alone. With only pip-squeek, I mean Momo to protect you."

After fidgetting a around for a minute, and thinking about what he had said. "Um...no... I mean it's raining and its late, I should just stay here for the night." This put a grin on his face.

When they entered his room, Fuu took note of all the trophies, and that he had a strange sword that hung on the wall. His room was painted in a blood red, the carpets we of a grey color as well. The bed was four post and king sized covered with the same colors as the walls, and carpet, red and gray.

As she laid her head down, ready for sleep to claim her, she felt two arms wrap around her waist pulling her in towards the source. When she looked up she was face to face with Mugen. He leant his head down tasting her lips one last time.

"Good night"

"Night" she said as she tried to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

A/N: Yes i know i am mean for leaving it here, but i'm sick and tired. But since there is a four day weekend coming up, so maybe i'll write another one-shot and another chapter.yay! well ya know what i say BUH-BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!...and KICK ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. Thanks for all the Review and choosing me as a favorite author.


	9. Chapter 9

**Champloo Twist**

Hey people sorry I've haven't updated in awhile, but work has become overbearing, But anyways I'm loving all of the reviews, and the support im getting from you guys keep it up! Anyways I'm still doing the fic, along with some others; I've just been having some writer's block. Well here we go. SO HERE

I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T! HELL I WISH THEY MADE MORE EPISODES OF THE SHOW!!!

Chapter 9

It had been about two and a half weeks, since Fuu and Mugen had gotten together. If they were together, they were either bickering/flirting, making out, and or just being together. It even started to seem as though they lived together. If Fuu didn't sleep at Mugen's, then he'd sleep at her place. To Fuu the past few weeks had been like a dream come true.

She knew deep within her heart that she loved Mugen, and hopefully that he felt the same way about her. He had never forced her into having to sex with him, not once, but when he would kiss her and touch her, she felt as if she was ready to do anything. But when that little nagging voice in the back of mind started talking it was hard to make it shut up, or rather mysteriously disappear. She could tell that whenever she stopped them from going any further at times, that he was disappointed, but he would stop.

But ever since the first time he had touched her, her dreams had only been of Mugen, it was driving her mad. Sometimes late at night she would wake up with a cold sweat, panting wildly. It was becoming more difficult everyday, to not give in to his sweet caresses. Hell, she didn't even trust herself anymore.

Today was Friday and Mugen had promised that he would teach her a few fighting moves, today at her place at 3:30. He had promised he, would make her break a sweat one way or another. And since all her classes were ended before 1:00, and it was just know 1:30 she figured she might as well relax, a little bit till he got there.

As she sat there with Momo lying contently in her lap, keeping close watch as its master rubbed her belly. Just then the phone rang, Fuu Jumped from the sudden noise. She reached over and picked up the phone, expecting it to be Mugen.

"Hey Mugen" she answered.

"And may I ask who the hell is this Mugen character, that I know nothing of?" a very strong voice asked.

"Daddy!?" Fuu was beyond surprised now, if her father was calling her something must be going on. "Is there something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong I just wanted to see how my little angel was doing." He grinned as talked into the phone, but the frown appeared, to replace it. "Now back to this Mugen character. Who is he, and what do you have to do with him?" his voice became very serious once more.

"Mugen? Did I say Mugen; oh I must not have been paying attention, to what I was saying, again. I was just reading this book about this samurai named Mugen, they called him the um...um...'Eternal Rouge'." She said as she lied between her teeth. She knew her father loved historical, books especially with anything that had to do samurai.

"The 'Eternal Rouge' you say? I've never heard of that story before."

"Oh I'm just borrowing it from Yuri. So how is mom doing? Are lonely with house to yourselves?" she teased as she tried to change the subject.

"No everything is fine angel, your mother and I have been getting along great, as always. I was calling to tell you that Jin and Shino are back from his business trip from Kyoto. So they may stop by to see you"

"But isn't he busy, I mean he's getting married to Shino in less than three months?"

"Well you know how overprotective your brother can be." he replied, "Besides, this will give you some time to bond with Shino and your brother."

"Really? So this isn't just some elaborate scheme to spy on me?" her voice sounding slightly tense.

"Fuu, you call it spying, where as I call it protecting my only daughter. Is that so wrong for a father to want to protect his only daughter? He jokingly sniffled.

"Alright daddy._ Jeeze he sure can be such drama queen sometimes_. Fuu giggled at her father's playfulness, she loved it when he acted like this. 'Okay daddy, tell mom, and that I'll come and visit real soon, bye love you."

"Good bye, angel, and your mother want to talk to you."

"Fuu" a sweet female voice answered the phone.

"Hi mom, how are you doing" Fuu already knew what the her mother was about ask.

"Oh am fine, but I'd be even better if I knew who my daughter was dating, and who my future son-in-law was."

"MOM!"

"Don't worry honey, your father isn't around, so who is the lucky young man?"

"There isn't a young man mom, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Okay sweetie, but I'm not getting any younger. Hopefully one of my children will give me some grandchildren."

"MOTHER!! I swear you are just dramatic as daddy"

"Alright sweetie, I still want you to come and visit soon. Bye sweetie love you"

"Love you too mom" She hung the phone with a sigh.

After hanging up the phone, Fuu glanced at the clock on the wall that read 2:16_. Hmmm... I wonder what Mugen's up to now_.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN**

Mugen was in a boxing ring with Zuikuo, he was just finishing up for the day. It was times like these that he could get all his tension out. And he had ALOT of tension as of late. And the cause of it was from, a certain little brunette chick. It seemed as though he was having the same problem as Fuu, even though they had been together for not even a month yet, his thoughts no matter where he was would always lead back to Fuu. He was actually starting to think about asking her to move in with him. It was impossible to keep her out of his head for more than an hour, or less.

He had never felt this way for any girl, but Fuu wasn't just any girl. To him she was _the_ girl, _his_ girl. And he loved everything about her, the way she'd blush when he whispered into her ear, the way her eyebrows would twitch when ever she was upset. The way her nose would scrunch up whenever they had one of there verbal spars, and the way she would get excited over little surprises. And of course her taste. Ever since the first time he had kissed her, he knew he was hooked for life. But the question was did she feel the same way too? Just thinking of her rejecting his love for her, made him feel an intense pain in his chest.

"Alright Mugen I think we can end today's training. You have a lovely young woman waiting for you at home." Zuikou teased.

"Yeah, your right queball" he sat down on a bench, putting his pant's and jacket on. He didn't even see Zuikou's fist coming towards his head, until it was too late.

"What da hell did ya do dat for!" he yelled as he cradled his head.

"Boy how many times do I have to tell you, respect your elders" He walked towards his office.

"Alright" Mugen said sneakily, as he picked up bottle of water, not putting all of his strength into it, but enough to cause pain he threw the bottle aiming for, the elderly man's head. Just as it was about to connect with his skull, he caught it without even flinching. Mugen just gaped at the old man, with shock written across his face.

"Why thank you Mugen I am rather thirsty. Boy you forget, even though it may seem hard to believe, I was once a fighter too" with that said he entered his office and shutting the door.

Mugen did forget that Zuikou used to be one of the greatest fighters around, but then out of no where he retired. He said he retire because one of his former students, went into underground fighting and later on died. He didn't like going into the details about the whole situation, so Mugen didn't bother him about it.

"Well if ain't Mugen" came a deep voice from behind. As Mugen turned around to see, possibly the person he hated most in the entire world, Mukoru.

"What do ya want, bastard?" his voice was cold, and tense.

"Can't a guy just drop by and see a friend?" he grinned

"You ain't no fucking friend of mine" Mugen growled at him.

"Well, then I'll just get straight to the point." he said," I hear that you've got a big fight coming up. And just so happens that one of my clients is your opponent. You may know him Umanosuke." he watched as Mugen's eyes widened, then narrowed with rage.

_ That_ _name, why is it so familiar? That's the bastard that tried to hurt my Fuu! I thought I put his ass in jail; they already let him out, WHAT THE FUCK! I'll kill him if he comes near her again._ Mugen thought as the rage began to build. He could feel every muscle in his body tensing up and twitching.

"Yeah, I just got the guy out of jail last week, something about attacking." Mukoru continued to talk again, "Anyways I've got some people that are putting down some major cash, on the winner my guy"

Mugen didn't like were this conversation was going. Mukoru had always been involved in illegal business, may it be smuggling contraband into and out of the country, making people mysteriously disappear, and of course illegal gambling.

So what you're saying is that you want me to throw the fight," Mugen spoke a smirk plastered across his face, his eyes closed.

"Now ya getting it, you help me and I'll help you, give ya a nice cut of the cash."

"Forget it, I don't want or need your dirty money." Mugen hoisted hi bag over his shoulder, walking over out of the door.

"Come on we could be partners, just like before" Mugen remembered, back to when his parents just died, He started to hang around the wrong kind of people, them being Mukoru and his gang. At first they would just pick fights, a little pick pocketing. As time went on their rep grew, along with their greed, but their luck didn't.

Mukoru had planned hitting up some, wealthy families house. Mugen had been having some second thoughts about the whole thing. He had told Mukoru that he was leaving the gang and that he wanted nothing to do with it, needless to say he wasn't too happy about this. The plan went on as planned, without Mugen, but a few days later the police showed up. Mukoru had thought ahead, and made a deal with Shiren. He was the son of a police lieutenant. Shiren had said that they were all at a party, when the robbery took place, claiming that Mugen was the one that did it. Being that he was the son of a police luitnent (most likely a crooked one); they believed him and arrested Mugen, sending him to juvi for three months. And the rest is history, Zuikou made sure he stayed out of trouble.

"We were never friends, or partners." Mugen glared daggers at his head, "You pinned the blame on me, you bastard. So let's get this clear you not come here anymore, and if I so much as see your ugly mug around here, I'll personally make your life a living hell." As Mugen walked away from him, getting into his dark red Chevy Comaro.

"That's a real shame, ya know, cause my client seems to know that girlfriend of yours. It'd be a real shame if something were to happen to her" he said as he lit a cigarette. Before he could even get the first puff, Mugen had him pinned against the brick wall of the building.

"If you or that son of a bitch ever comes near her, I'll kill you both cut off the parts that make you a man. Then I'll fuck up your body so bad, that the police won't know if you're shit or human." With that said Mugen punched the wall leaving a dent the size of his fist.

**2:45 Fuu's Apartment**

Fuu was in the kitchen, making dinner with the radio on. One of her favorite songs was playing. She didn't even notice Mugen had entered the apartment; her back was to him, as she sang along.

I love it (I love it)  
You love it (You love it)  
Every time (Everytime)  
We touchin (We touchin)  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (You want it)  
I'll see you (see you)  
In the morning (In the morning)

She still didn't turn around to see him, Mugen made his way over to the counter were she was cutting up vegetables. _Damn, she hasn't even noticed me yet._

I wanna put my fingers thru your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock your body  
Turn you over  
Love is war  
I'm your soldier  
Touching you like it's our first time  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed

Mugen wrapped his arms around her tiny waste, causing her to squeal and stop what she was doing completely. Mugen inhaled her scent deeply, loving the way she felt in his arms, it felt so right.

"Mmmmm...maybe I should put you to bed" he murmured as he kissed along her neck. Fuu gasped as she felt him suck on her pulse point.

"H-Hey Mugen" she let out a throaty moan, trying to control herself. She turned around completely in his arms, meaning to give a little peck, but Mugen had other plans. The kiss grew with more passion, Fuu then remembered the food that was still cooking. But it seemed Mugen wasn't hungry for the food. As he lifted her onto the counter.

Mmmmmmm...Mugen quit it...mmmm, that feels good," she moaned "Mugen seriously the food will burn." with a big sigh he reluctantly caved in, and let her go, but not without giving her butt a firm squeeze. She squealed and smacked his hand away.

"So what'd ya been up to girly?"

"Ummm..Nothing really, I talked to my dad today, I think he's sending my brother to check up on me. Oh and he wants me to come and visit and my mom seems to think that I'm engaged or something" she sighed "Swear she can be so nosy at times."

"So what did you tell her?"

"Umm...I told her that I was getting married in June." she waited for Mugen's response.

"WHAT!!!!" He almost fainted , as she giggled hysterically.

"Jeeze Mugey, I was only joking." she sauntered over to him, placing her hand on his chest." now come on you promised me you'd, teach me a few things." She walked into the living room, where she had cleared space for them.

"Oh I know few other things, I could teach you too" he smirked as he watched the sway of her hips.

"Huh what was that?", she looked up at him with those big innocent eyes.

"Nothing" he had just noticed what she was wearing to work out in. She wore a pair of long basketball shorts, and a tight white wife beater, she wore her hair down.

"Alright let's get started", he place one of his up ,"show me whatcha got"

A few hours later, Mugen had Fuu punching and kicking like a pro, or as good as beginner, could get after just starting. After finishing up, their training session, they ate the diner that Fuu had cooked, Mugen mad sure that there wasn't any leftovers. After the dishes were done, Mugen was sitting on the floor while Fuu sat on the couch, massaging his shoulders. He had complained about the pain from earlier. And Momo was being lazy as usual, sleeping in his little doggy bed.

" Ahhhh...that feels good," he growled as she rubbed his back. "Damn Fuu, if you keep this up then I won't be able control myself" he grinned.

"Oh really...then I guess you can't sleep over tonight, now I have no one to keep me warm, tonight."

"I'll behave, I promise" he looked so serious that, Fuu couldn't help but laugh. Mugen then pulled her into his lap, torturing her with tickling.

"HAHAHA...Alright, alright HAHAHA... "She said between gasp for air. "Alright you can stay."

"Hey I've been thinking, how about you come and move in with me or just stay with me for awhile?" he looked at Fuu seriously.

"I- " Just as she was about to answer him, an announcement was made on the TV.

"UMANOSUKE! ONE OF THE GREATEST FIGHTERS THERE IS FOLKS WILL BE PUT INTO THE RING WITH THE BAD BOY OF FIGHTING, THE DEAMON IN THE RING, THE UDEFEATED CHAMP, AND MUGEN CHAMPURU!!! COME AND SEE THESE GUYS FIGHT, IN TWO WEEKS FROM TODAY!!!

There was a long moment of silence that hung in the air. Mugen glanced over at Fuu, finding the quietness to be disturbing. He looked at Fuu to see that she was sobbing, immediately he pulled her into his lap.

"Mugen" she sobbed into his chest " He's back, he'll come back to get me , he already knows where I live... he can find me..." she cried harder, as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Shhhh...No one, is going to get you, I promise," he pulled her closer "I'll make everything better I promise ya. No one will ever hurt, I'll make everything better" just as the words had left his mouth, looked up at him, tears still falling down her cheeks, he wiped them away with a flick of his thumb. "I'll always protect you."

Without another word being said, Fuu took hold of his lips with hers. To say he was surprised, would have been an understatement, but none the less he kissed her back adding more passion, than thought possible.

Soon their innocent kiss turned into one of passion and desire. Mugen had ridden himself of his shirt. He had sat Fuu, up in his lap comfortably, as one of his hands slipped under her shirt causing her to gasp loudly once he had taken a hold of one of her soft mounds of flesh.

"M-Mugen...what are you doing?" her voice hitched, as removed her top from her body.

"I'll make everything better baby, I promise." he said as he pushed her down into the plush carpet, pressing himself closer to her. Causing her to feel his arousal against her entrance. He pressed his mouth to her lips, forcing it open with his tongue, stopping her making any protest. "No one will ever hurt you again" he said as he continued to kiss down her throat.

When he came to her chest, he gently removed her arms that were covering her from his view. Then softly sucking on the nipple, through the lacey red fabric. Fuu's breathing had become erratic, which only turned mugen on even more.

"Mugen wait...mmmmm...please w-we have to stop please." she squirmed beneath not really trying to break free. Truth be told she didn't to stop, and that scared her somewhat, she had never felt this way before, with any boy. But this was Mugen, he saved her life once, and he vowed that he would protect her repeatedly. So why not have sex with him, she loved him, and she hoped that he loved her too. That was enough right?

His hand came to the hem of her shorts, slipping it in he cupped her. Fuu gasped as she felt him rub his hand against one her most private spots. She looked into his eyes, they seemed so much darker than ever now.

"I don't want to stop" he growled against her lips before capturing them in a dominant kiss. At this point Fuu had given up completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she pressed her hips closer to his.

Just as he was working on removing her bra, there was a knock at the door. Both young lovers froze, it had to be at least past 10:00, who could visiting?

"Ignore it" he growled as he kissed her again.

"N-No M-Mugen...what if its Yuri, it could be important." she struggled to even out her breaths.

"She can come back tomorrow" he stated with annoyance.

"Mugen please" he knew he couldn't deny her, once looked into her eyes. "Alright but make it quick" he released her from his hold, so that she quickly get dressed.

"Thank you Mugey," she placed a peck on his left cheek.

"You owe me big time." he got up to sit on the couch.

As she opened the door she, came face to face with a pale faced man, he was about 6 foot one, he wore his hair in a long ponytail. He wore an expensive dark blue suit with a handkerchief with little diamonds printed on it, along with glasses. He looked to be very intelligent, and wise.

"JIN?!?" she yelled, then jumped into the stranger's arms for a hug.

"Hello Fuu" he then glanced up to see at all, dark skinned male, with no shirt on standing in the middle of his baby sister's living room, looking rather comfortable, but looking rather angry as well. He then placed Fuu back down.

"Fuu" Both men called in unison, their voices was tense "who the hell is guy?"

A/N: OKAY PEOPLE in honor of C-Day I give to you this very long chapter. I have been very busy. First things first Mugey is Fuu's nickname for Mugen, it isn't a mistake. I do plan on putting in lemon, I am just trying to extend the story, because with some fics, once the lemon is given the story is over. Also I'm very sorry I've not made any new one shot but I can't see, to think of any at this time. But I would love it if you guys could give some scenarios that you want me to write about. I would be so grateful, and of course you will be mentioned in helping me write the fic. Also if you guys want to help me decide if Mugen should be a full demon, or would you rather him is a hanyou like Inuyasha. I've thought about this but I don't want it to seem like I'm copying off of Inuyasha for my DemonMugen/Fuu fics. Well as I say PEACE LOVE ...and...PISS PEOLPE OFF!!! OH AND OF COUSE ...KICK ROX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Not much to say, I've been busy, so here's an update. I figured since no one hasn't put any new mugen fuu fics up in awhile I might as well do it then. Cause we all need our fix. Right?

Champloo Twist

I do not own this Samurai Champloo.

As Fuu looked at two of the most important men in her life. One being her older, successful brother Jin and the other her kick boxing champion of a boyfriend Mugen. She watched as they both seemed to size each other up. Jin having the intent to kill in his eyes, and Mugen looking pissed, at the man that had disturbed him and Fuu, at a very important time.

After finding her voice, she was finally able to talk. "Mugen this is my big brother Jin, Jin this is Mugen, my boyfriend." She walked over to him, and grabbed his hand with hers .She was too afraid to look at Jin in the eye, so she avoided eye contact. Whereas Mugen kept his eyes locked on him.

Being the gentle man that he was, at least at the moment, Jin extended his hand out to shake. Mugen not wanting to upset Fuu took his hand. They both gripped the others hand, seeing who would be the alpha-male in this situation. Fuu saw what was going and decided to step in before someone got killed.

"So Jin where is Shino?" she said leading them both to the living room. "I thought you brought her with you?" she asked hoping to change the subject and take the tension away.

"She's resting at the hotel; she was too tired to come. She sends her apologies." Then putting on his lawyer face he asked, "So does dad know about your new friend?"

'Well...um...not exactly."

"Really and how long have you been going out?"

"About...a...month"

"I see"

At this point Mugen was about ready to kill this guy. Who the hell did he think he was askin all these questions? So he decided to speak up, if he didn't he was sure he would lose his mind.

"Is there a problem with that, four-eyes?" Jin snapped his eyes over to Mugen's direction.

"No I just want to make sure my, baby sister is taken care of properly." although his tone was polite it still sounded very harsh. "I wouldn't want her to end up with some street punk, now would I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mugen was now, looking ready to pounce at him. But Jin seemed to look calm and relaxed.

"Really you ignorance, shocks me, and I've only known you for less than five minutes."

"You got a problem with me, and then just say it. Don't try and insult me, because believe me buddy, I don't scare easily."

"Wow! So who's thirsty I know I am, how about you guys? Ya know what let me go and get some drinks right now." she then scurried off to the kitchen.

As soo as thought Fuu, was out of hearing distance, he spoke. "Let's get this out in the open right now. I for one disapprove of you dating my sister, but since it is not my choice, I can't do anything about it. But let's get one thing straight, if I ever hear that you harmed her, touched her, or even did the slightest thing wrong towards her. Then understand that I will not hesitate to kill you."

Mugen just smirked, the whole while. "You're right it's not your choice that me and Fuu are together and as long as I'm kickin' and breathin' nothings gonna change that. I have too much respect for her, to even think about hurting her."

"Let's just make sure that stays that way." Jin said as he rose from the chair, just Fuu re-entered.

"Jin you're leaving...already, but you just got here." the hurt was noticeable in his voice.

"I'm sorry Fuu but I have to get back to Shino. How about we all go to dinner sometime this week?"

"That sounds great!" she jumped up to hug, she didn't even notice him giving Mugen the death glare. "Now Mugen can meet Shino, and we can all catch up on old times."

"Sounds good, I'll call you later." he then opened the door, " oh and it was nice to meet you Mugen." and he was gone.

" So..What did you and my brother talk about?"

" That guy must have pole up his ass."

"Mugen! Don't say that about Jin, I know he can be bit...harsh but he's still my brother." she walked away from him, with her hands on her hips, he knew that she was pissed.

"Look Fuu I didn't mean it like that, its just it felt like, he was saying I was some kind of criminal." he sat on the couch next to her, pulling her into his lap, " He made sound like I would hurt you. And you know I never let that happen."

"I know that Mugen, but you don't understand Jin." she looked straight in the eye " I've only dated two other guys before you. And Jin and daddy scared all of them away." Mugen began to snort with laughter. "I'm serious, even though Jin just looks like a lawyer, he's a trained in martial arts. There was this one time when he, when I was sixteen, and this guy from the football team came up to me and wouldn't take no for an answer. Well they guy ended up with all his fingers on broken. Jin has always thought of me as a responsibility, and is always too protective of me."

"Well, I guess he'll have to get use to me protecting you, cause I ain't goin' nowhere." he said as he tightened his hold on her. "which is why you'll be staying at by my side from now on, at least until this whole mess is settled with."

"But Mugen-"she was cut off by his lips and tongue coming into contact with hers.

"You are staying by me, we'll take some of your stuff over to my place tomorrow. Wherever I go you go. Is that clear?"

"Okay, but you know you don't have to do this, I'm a big girl now."

"Yeah, one that always ends up into trouble."

"Hey, that's not true!!" she punched him as he laughed loudly.

As the days went on Mugen would drop Fuu off at school then pick her up afterwards or she would go to Yuri's. She would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night screaming from her nightmares. He knew she was having a rough time with the whole, Umanosuke situation. He hated to see her so distressed, it hurt him more than anything. He lay with Fuu across his chest, as she clung to him for dear life. Today was their one month anniversary, and he wanted to make it special for her.

"Mugen'' she moaned in her dream, while pushing her hips towards his. Mugen prayed that she was still sleeping, and not just teasing him to his very death. It was becoming harder to control himself around Fuu, and since she was everywhere, it only made things harder. there had been a few times when he had walked in on her, during or after a shower. Let's just say that when Fuu blushed, it wasn't just her face that did it. At that moment Fuu began to stir, again he pulled her closer, which resulted in her waking up.

"Good morning, Mugen happy anniversary" she moved to get up, but he only pulled her back down to him. "Mugen?'

"Happy anniversary baby," he began to trial hot kisses down her throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" he loved to tease her, especially when he knew she hated it.

"Mugen...I promised Yuri that I'd go shopping and hang out with her today, and she's coming to pick me up at 10 o'clock." she glanced at the clock near the bed, it read 9:30. "And I only have a few minutes to get ready!" she struggled in his arms. he finally figured he had tortured her enough and released her.

"Thanks, Mugen," she kissed him, then ran to the bathroom and locked door.

**12:00 FUU AND YURI**

"So today is a big day, for you and Mugen uh?" Yuri asked Fuu as they looked through the clothing. Yuri picked up some dark blue lacey lingerie, and held it up to Fuu's body. "So have you decided what you're giving him for a gift?" Fuu yanked the scrap of clothing from her friends hand and threw it back in the pile.

"Yuri!!!" after she had calmed down a bit, she asked

"Hey it was just a suggestion, so what _are _you getting him anyways?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

"None of your business, besides its not like this is our wedding anniversary, or anything."

"Yeah well we're still getting you something that looks sexy, that will make Mugen tear it off of you later." she giggled at her friend's embarrassed blushing. After what seemed like hours of torture for Fuu, Yuri had finally found the perfect dress and shoes. It fit her curves perfectly, hugging in all the right places. It was a dark ruby red velvet material, with no straps, the dress fell slightly above her knees." Do you think Mugen will like it?" she asked as she looked in the mirror, at her reflection."Fuu if he doesn't like it then he's gay!" they both tried to keep their voices down, as they busted with laughter.

**"**So has Mugen told you, anything about tonight?" she asked as they now sat in Yuri's room, munching on snacks.

"Nope, in fact he's been acting kinda, secretive in fact"

"So what time is he picking you up at?

" Hmmm...I think he said around 7:00, why you ask?''

"Because you only have fifteen minutes to get ready?" As soon as she heard _"fifteen minutes left" _Fuu ran like a bat out of hell to her apartment.

Yuri leaned back on the couch, with a sigh "What would she do without me?"

**6:45 at Fuu's Apartment**

Fuu jumped into the shower as soon as she got there, she wasn't able to hear the knocking at her front door, or hear it open.

"Hey Fuu, are you in here?" it was Mugen of course. He wore a suit with a grey dress shirt beneath it, he wore it without a tie, and the first few buttons undone .Fuu still hadn't noticed him, until she rushed out of the bathroom in only a towel. When she looked up she saw Mugen. His eyes roamed over her body, as the small towel clung to her wet skin. He was at lost for words, for once.

"Mugen?" she noticed the familiar gaze in his eyes, it was dark and dangerous. She couldn't move, as much as her mind told her legs to move she couldn't move. He now stood in front of her, her eyes at the same level with his massive chest. He then pushed her against the nearest wall, with his body following on top of her's. She prayed that her towel would holdup, and not fall down. His lips landed upon her own, devouring them in a heat of desire and dominance. Fuu struggled to break free from his hold. but helplessly moaned anyway. Her tiny hands grasped the towel, with all her strength. Mugen's mind was in a frenzied daze of desire, he pushed his hips towards hers, wanting her to feel his heat and growing desire.

"Mugen..(gasp)...(huff)..this..is..is wrong", she tried to gain some of her control back.

"Oh baby" he growled as his hands traveled all over her body. ''Fuu, (gasp)...so,,(ugh)..good" he ground his hips against her own. Earning himself a desperate whimper.

"We...can't do this here!" she moaned as he claimed her lips again.

Somewhere in the .000001 percent of his mind that was still working he heard her pleas. This wasn't right, he didn't want Fuu to remember their first time to be a romp against the wall, of course there would be plenty of time for that much later on. Bringing his lips next to her ear, to whisper, "Go put some clothes on now, or we _**won't**_ make it out of here." He then gave her a light push into her room. As soon as her door closed he turned, around and punched himself in the head as hard as possible.

**7:16**

They had finally made it to the restaurant, after the awkward car ride to their destination. Mugen pulled up to an elegant looking restaurant. As they walked inside, Fuu could have sworn that this place looked like heaven. The ceiling was painted with the most beautiful contrast of the sky. The dance floor looked as though it was made of gold and pearl. Mugen led her out to the balcony where he had reservered for them. As the waiter left, Mugen gazed upon his personal angel, Fuu. She looked so happy, it filled him up with pride knowing that he caused this.

"Mugen, this place is so beautiful, I love it!" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I thought you might like it" he grinned at her.

As there dinner went, they talked and would occasionally find themselves staring at the other. This usually ended with either Mugen reaching over to kiss her, and or Fuu turning away with a deep blush. In the background, a slow melody started to play. Fuu watched on as the dance floor began to fill with other couples. Mugen looked to see her, seeing the want in her eyes. He stood then pulled her up next to him, Fuu gasped as she realized he was going to dance with her.

"Mugen?'' she asked, but all he did was pull her in closer to him. One arm was wrapped securely around her waist, while the other, held her hand. Fuu laid her head against his frame, allowing her to hear his heart beating rapidly, at the same beat as her own. She smiled at a story her mother once told her.

_Flashback:_

"_Mom, how do you know when you love someone/?" a little Fuu asked, as she colored at the table, watching her mother cook. _

'_Well sweetie, it's not that easy to tell. But I knew I loved your father when both our hearts, were beating at the same time." she sighed remembering a few of her happy moments, in life._

"_Oh, okay so all I gotta do is listen to our hearts" Fuu beamed, with joy._

"_You do that sweetie" _

_End of Flashback_

Fuu's memory was soon interrupted with the feel, of Mugen's hands putting something a round her neck. Fuu touched the cold silver and looked down to see an emerald, hanging from a silver chain. The necklace wasn't too simple, but very elegant as well. She looked back up to him, with so much love in her eyes; she could no longer control her actions. She kissed, thanking him for such a beautiful gift.

As the song came to an end, Fuu gave Mugen his gift, nervous of what he would think of it. As he pulled out the case and opened it to reveal a chain the symbol for infinity written on it, his name. He leaned over to her, and thanked her for the gift.

**10:42 Mugen's Place**

"Ah, it feels good to be out of those clothes,'' Fuu let out a sigh, as she now wore her pajamas, and cuddled closer towards Mugen. Who had also changed his clothes, to a pair of flannel pajama bottoms.

"Really, cause I didn't mind that dress on you, girly" she blushed as he nuzzled her neck.

''Really?" she asked as he led a trail of kisses down the side of her throat.

"Hell yeah!", he exclaimed '' It took all my strength to, not ravage you right then and there." After realizing what he had just said the both blushed, heatedly avoiding the others eyes. Not one to enjoy awkward moments Mugen, broke the silence with a kiss. This soon escalated to something more passionate and meaningful. Fuu's hands ran through his hair, enjoying the soft feel of it. She placed her hand against his chest again, to feel for his heart beat. It still matched the same rhythm her own. She could no longer hold on to her emotions, she wanted him to know how, much she loved him.

"Mugen", she moaned "I..I love you", the words rolled from her mouth. His actions ceased, he was no longer kissing her. Instead he stayed still, she could feel his breath against her neck. Fuu began to panic, maybe it was too soon, or he didn't feel the same about her. She could literally feel her heart tearing apart inside. As she thought matters couldn't possibly get any worse, she could hear the sound of Mugen's low chuckling. '_He's laughing at me'_, she though as tears formed in her eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, he wasn't laughing to humiliate her, but because this was the fist time, in a really long time that someone actually loved him, and he loved them back. There had been women who loved him for all the wrong reasons, but he never cared for them. But Fuu, she was different, she wasn't like the others. She was unique, feisty, and sweet all in one package. Just seeing her smile or hearing her laugh could give him happiness, to last a lifetime.

Fuu struggled to get away from his hold, but it was no use. "Mugen, let me go, now!" she cried and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No," he stated as if it was a simple answer, as he ceased laughing, and stared back into her eyes.

"Why, not!" she cried again.

''Because'', he took a firm hold of her chin, so that she looked straight at him. " I love you, and I'll never let you go" she gasped at what he just said. Not believing that he could be so romantic. Mugen sealed his lips to hers, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her tiny mouth. Soon Fuu responded to his actions, both young lovers felt as though they were now complete. Mugen's hand soon slipped under the lacey material, of Fuu's short yellow night gown. He squeezed her butt catching her by surprise, and causing her to push her hips against his.

"Baby", He growled, sounding like a possessed animal, " If we don't stop now, I won't stop later."

Fuu, had a scared expression, on her face. Her voice was caught in her throat, as she tried to speak. Mugen's patience was disappearing fast, he decided to use other tactics, pushing his hips towards hers, this time in a slow grinding motion. Fuu gasped and withered beneath him.

"Don't… (whimper)...Stop" she kissed him, with all her soul, "Please Mugen, don't stop" she whimpered against his lips, as he devoured them in a dominant kiss. With her permission given, Mugen wasn't going to waste anymore time. Carefully maneuvering their bodies, so that they could stay connected, he made his way to his bedroom.

Once inside the room, Mugen slammed the door shut with his foot, then placing them both on the bed. Fuu's strained breathing could be heard among Mugen's growling, and groaning. One hand stayed on the back of her neck, making its way into the soft brown waterfall that was her hair. As the other hand, that had made its way from behind her knee to small of her back. Taking a firm hold on her hips, to grind against his. Gripped onto his shoulders, letting out a gasp as she felt his manhood so close an intimate place. Not sure of what was expected of her; Fuu innocently began to untie the strings of his pajama pants. At the feel of her shaking hands, Mugen looked down to see a nervous and blushing Fuu. Taking hold of he hands, then pinning them beside her head. Fuu looked up at Mugen, with a bewildered look upon her face.

"Mugen? But I thought?"

"Relax, you don't have to do anything'', he trailed off as, his hands went beneath her nightgown, raising it above her head, then throwing it off to the side. Fuu immediately tried to cover herself, but Mugen eased her hands away, and place them back beside her head, "You're so damn beautiful", he growled causing her to blush. Dipping his head, to kiss her jaw line while his hands run over every curve, and mound of her body. Memorizing every shape and feel of her structure, he soon removed his bottoms, leaving Mugen in only his black briefs.

"Mugen… (gasp)", the sound of something snapping and ripping cut her off. He had ripped her bra, off her after becoming frustrated with taking it off.

"I'll buy you a new one," he smirked, as he claimed her lips again. "Taste so good," Mugen groaned as he trailed his kisses, from her neck to her chest. Suckling at her mound of flesh, he could hear her labored breathing escalating to new heights. Mugen then switched to the other one, not wanting to ignore its twin, as his hand massaged the other. Fuu was shaking her head from left to right, the confused emotions and feelings, he was emitting from her. Mugen lifted his head, for a moment to see a distressed Fuu, panting wildly beneath him. Her eyes were clouded over with desire, just as his. Capturing her lips, in another battle for dominance, with his hand trailing, down the smooth plain of her soft skin. His hand stopped as he had, reached his destination, her core. Fuu screamed as his hand, took hold of her, his hand rubbing against her core sensually.

''Mugen" she moaned against his lips. ''W-What...are you doing...to (gasp/scream)...m-me!" Her screams of pleasure, were music to his ears. It was more beautiful, than the song of angels. His eyes were now darker than ever, with a dangerous tint. He kissed her again this time harder, than before, as if he was trying to devour her completely. With his fingers, continuously pumping, into her, she soon felt something explode within her very being.

"MUGEN!!!" she screamed again, her nails dug into his shoulders. He waited for her to calm down, then readying himself to enter her. Fuu looked upon to him, with fear in her eyes. He didn't want Fuu to be afraid, he had to find a way to comfort her some how. As he slowly rocked his hips against her own, she nuzzled the crock of her neck. Speaking soothing and loving words in her ear.

"Fuu," his breathing was strained, as his arousal was pressed so closely to her. " I want you", he eased in slowly, he could feel her tenseness. " I want you now", he growled against her lips, pressing his lips over her. He then came to her barrier, the most precious gift she could ever give to anyone, and she was giving it to him. He looked down at her, big brown eyes, as they stared back him, tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry" were the last words he said before he entered her completely.

"M-Mug-Mugen…it hurts. Stop..(sob)..Make it stop….please make…(gasp)…it stop!" she thrashed beneath him, gripping his shoulder in a vice grip. Tears ran down her face, the pain soon fading away.

"Shhh..it's alright baby, shh, just try to relax." His words calmed her down.

Mugen then slowly rocked his hips, back and forward, earning himself a chocked gasp from Fuu. She pressed light kisses to his, neck and then to his lips. He swallowed each gasp, scream, and yell, that she gave to him. As time moved on Mugen's pace quickened, along with Fuu's added rhythm, as she begged for more. He had no choice to give her more.

"Baby, you feel so good," he thrusted into her harder, causing the bed to shake. They were both close to reaching, that ultimate goal, when two become one. As her pleas grew louder and his paced quickened to a break-neck speed.

"M-Mugen please!" she didn't quite know what she was begging for, but she needed it, very badly. "Mugen….(scream)…I. c-can't ….no more…I-I-I-(scream)'' her words broke off, as she reached her climax as he soon followed.

Before he could collapse, on her Mugen rolled over to the side, bringing Fuu closer to him then covering them both up. Moments later on, as Mugen slept silently next to her, with his arm wrapped around her. Fuu placed her ear next to his heart, with her hand over her own, she could still feel them beating the same rhythm.

A.N.

So what do ya think. I know it took a while to put up, but I've been having a hectic life lately. I had actually planned on having this up by Christmas eve, or maybe even New Years Eve, but got kinda busy. And since no one wants to update MugenxFuu fics anymore, I have been deprived of inspiration. So that is why I am asking for topics, and or scenarios to write about. I'm really not a fan of writing high school fics, I like more college fics stuff like that. So I'm begging you give me some inspiration, for another fic or one shot. Plus my sister just got High School Musical the game, and the movie. And I really don't like that stuff, so I need some inspiration, in my life. Besides the fact that Bleach, Bones, and a few other of my favorite shows have not had any new episodes. And Bleach is on hiatus, which really pisses me off because, I need my IchigoxRuckia. So I need inspiration preferably the kind that comes in the form of Mugen or another anime character.


	11. Chapter 11

**Champloo Twist**

"Jin, darling where are you going" called a soft sleepy voice. It belonged to Shino, Jin's girlfriend of ten months and as of now fiancée. She now lay in the bed curled under the soft covers. "It's much to earlier to be awake, and you promised no more working while we're here."

"I'll be there in a moment; I just need to make a call." Jin said from the balcony were he stood. He pulled out his phone, and the number that he knew all too well. It only took a moment for the phone to be answered.

"Hello, Jin?" the voice of Seizou Kasumi. "

"Hello father I have some very important information concerning Fuu."

"What is it?" His voice sounded worried.

"Are you familiar with a man named Mugen?" Jin asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun's rays slowly awoke the young woman that lay so comfortably in the arms of her lover. Fuu awoke feeling slightly sore, between her legs, and a weird sensation in between her legs. As she turned over, she came to face with what seemed to be a peaceful sleeping Mugen. His face didn't have his trade mark scowl or that smirk to have come to love and know so well. Suddenly realized that she and Mugen were both completely naked. She did the only thing that a drowsy young woman would do in her situation.

She panicked.

"Mugen!" at the sound of his name Mugen shot out of the bed, ready to attack.

"What! What's wrong?"

''Mugen y-you're naked!" Fuu screamed again as she covered herself with the covers. Mugen looked down at himself and back at Fuu. Now he was really confused.

"Well of course I'm naked, so are you." he said with a deep chuckle, as he made his back to her.

"You and me...we...we did _IT_?" she asked nervously because he was so close to her now. Memories from the night before came rushing back to her; she remembered the feeling of his hands as they ran over her body.

"What's wrong baby?" he whispered in her ear as he nipped at her neck. His hands trailed up and down her legs, until they came to stop at her upper thigh, as he began to massage the flesh. "Don't remember, we can always have a repeat.''

"B-but don't y-you have to train for the f-fight?" she asked as her eyes began to close.

"Nope, got a call from the old geezer." he continued with his ministrations, "Fight's been postponed for another three more months, cause of something to do with media exposure for the fight, some bullshit about giving' the fighters more time to train and for drug testing." At that moment Mugen decided to massage her breast that was still very sensitive from last night's activities.

"Ohhhh!" Fuu moaned as he touched her. He bent down to capture a kiss, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Fuu felt like her entire being was ready to explode.

_RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

Fuu suddenly froze beneath him, her eyes darting to her cell phone that lay on the nightstand. There was only two people that would be calling her this early in the morning; it was either Jin, or her father.

"Mugen...my phone...I have...I have to answer it." she gasped as he continued to trail kisses down to her navel.

"Just ignore it," he said without missing a beat. But after one look at her pleading eyes, he released her. He was really getting tired of all of these interruptions that always seemed to occur whenever he was getting Fuu in the mood.

Fuu looked at her caller id, and thought her heart would stop right on the spot. The caller id read in big bold letters**,** **DADDY**. This was her worse nightmare come to life. Nonetheless with a shaky voice she answered the phone.

"Daddy?" Mugen suddenly became very interested in the conversation

"Hello Fuu, can you guess who just called me?"

"Who daddy?" Fuu dreaded the answer she was about to get.

"Jin called me Fuu, and can you guess what he told me?" his voice seemed to get tense. Without waiting for her to answer, he told "He told me that you have a new boyfriend, and surprisingly neither I nor your mother knows anything about."

"He did?" she asked nervously.

"Yes he did, Fuu and can you guess what you are going to do?" Once again he answered for her. "You and that friend of yours will be coming to visit me and you mother, since school is done for the semester. I have already wired money to your account so that both of you can take the train to Nagasaki."

"But papa I-"

"There will be no buts, you both will arrive here tonight and I will send a driver to pick you up." There was a pause on the phone, "Oh, and your mother and I can't wait to see you."

"See ya later papa." Fuu said as she shut her phone. She looked up at Mugen with pleading eyes.

"Oh damn, I know that look, what is it?" Mugen asked

"My father just arranged for us to come for a visit...today." she said shyly, she knew Mugen wasn't gonna like this. "And the train leaves at 3:00."

"What!" He looked like he was about to explode.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna go and get ready. We have to hurry and get to the train station" Fuu said as she snuck away, still very naked into the shower.

Mugen sat there stunned. It wasn't that he didn't want to meet Fuu's parents it was just, he had already met her brother and he was not feeling to good about meeting her father. Of course he could deal with her mother; at the most he'd probably have to listen to alot of grandchildren jokes.

"Hey, Mugen can you hand me my towel." she yelled from the shower.

_"Hmmm...maybe this morning won't be a total lost_." He thought to himself. A devious grin beginning to spread across his face. Standing and stretching out the joints in his arms, until he heard a dull pop. He grabbed a towel, on his way in to the bathroom, being sure to not make a single sound as he locked the door be hind him.

He could see the the outline of Fuu's body, through the glass shower door. If it was even possible his grin seemed to get even bigger. The door opened to reveal a very naked and surprised Fuu.

"Mugen!" she scrambled around in the shower, trying to hide herself from her boy friends lecherous eyes. To be truthful she was hiding so that she wouldn't stare at him either. "What are doing, in here you pervert!"

"We can save time, if we share the shower." He said as turned her around to, press her back against to the cold shower tile wall. His lips trailing down her neck, and then to the tops of her breast.

"No we won't," She pushed her tiny hands against his chest to move him off of her. "We're gonna be late." His only response was a deep chuckle, as he forced up against the wall. Fuu wiggled in his hold, finding it very hard to resist him. "Mugen...get...o-out" She gasped between kisses.

"N-no... (gasp)...mmm...Mugen w-we'll be lat-" She was cut off by her own gasp. She looked down to were one of his hands, rubbed against her core, sending a shock wave throughout her entire being. Also completely distracting her. "Ugh...n-no...mmm...M-Mugen...please no, no please...Mugen."

He looked down at her, the dusty red tint that covered her cheeks, and her red swollen lips. Her soft wet chest, rising in fast pants. Only God knew how badly he wanted her. How badly he wanted, nothing more than to ravage her, like his instincts told him to.

"Damn baby I gotta have you now" Mugen growled against her lips, letting most of his instincts loose. Taking hold of both legs, and securing them around his waist, he entered her swiftly without any hesitation. Fuu let out a scream of both pleasure and pain, as he continued on with steady, deep thrust. One of her hands fisted his soft wet hair, as the other drew new scars onto his back.

"Aaahh Mugen!" Fuu screamed as she reached her first climax.

"Damn girly" he entered her again this time deeper than before. Fuu could feel his hot breath, against her face. "See what you do to me." he growled again. He could feel his control slipping away again. And all of those sounds she was making weren't helping one bit. "See how you make me lose control like that."

"Mugen!" she screamed, he nails left more scratches on his shoulders. He didn't even care about the scars that would left on his back, hell they'd just be added onto the collection. But right now he was addicted to be the way she said his name, whenever they made love.

"What do you want baby?" he was purposely teasing her, by slowing down his thrusting, to an almost complete stop. He could hear her whimpers of frustration, she angry because she so was close to reaching her climax.

"M-mugen...w-what?" tears streamed down her face.

"What do you want?" this time he asked, but with every word he added a thrust, not enough to put her over the edge but enough.

"I...I...w-want" she couldn't find the words.

"Come on now; say it and I'll give you what you want the most." Even though he was enjoying the sight of her withering beneath him, he didn't know how much longer he could take.

"Mugn...I...You...wa-.., need." she gasped out, "I need you, Mugen!" she screamed. And with that he entered with even more force than before. Not even stopping to let her accommodate to his size, he was way past the stopping point now.

"Say it again" he commanded, more than asked. "Say my name again"

"Mugen" she did without thinking. "M-MUGEN!!! she her climax first, and was then followed by Mugen.

Once she was able to talk, let alone breath, Fuu looked up at her lover. "Mugen that was amazing, but I don't think I can walk" she could feel the vibrations from his laughter travel through her body.

"Really, now" he looked at her, his eyes had a gleam that made her feel very uneasy. "so I could take you again, without you trying to get away from me." With Fuu still in his arms he carried her back to the bedroom. Where he deposited her on the bed, and leaned over her.

"Mugen w-what are you doing?" She felt really nervous now, She had no idea her boyfriend could be such a sex fiend, and what scared her a little was that she might be turning into one too.

"Shh...Just relax and enjoy it." was the last thing he said as he started to trail nuzzle he neck as his hands went to work.

"M-Mugen...wait, no we are not doing this again. We don't have time for this again."

"Shut up and just relax," he teased her again, "the train leaves at 3:00 so we have enough time." With that said Fuu couldn't find the strength to argue with anymore and finally gave up.

A/N: first off I would like to say I'm sorry for not being able to update my stories, and I'll be trying to keep up my stories from now on. But please give me some feedback on the chapter.


End file.
